Egois
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Cinta itu harus egois. Karena tanpa keegoisan kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagianmu sendiri. Ya, egois untuk mempersatukan kembali kedua orang tuanya yang telah lama terpisah. Dan untuk kedua kalinya sang keturunan Uchiha terakhir harus berkhianat atas desanya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Egois**

.

.

Haruno Ren. Semua penghuni Konoha mengetahui silsilah siapa dia sebenarnya. Bocah laki-laki berparas tampan yang terasingkan karena darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Buih yang dulu diciptakan oleh sang ayah menuai hasil dalam kehidupnya. Dicerca dan dimaki karena cabang keturunannya. Dia Haruno, namun nama Uchiha masih begitu kental mengusik ingatan para penduduk desa Konoha. Pemuda klan terakhir Uchiha yang telah berkhianat. Meskipun nama Uchiha Sasuke tak lagi terdengar, namun ingatan setiap kejahatan yang ia tertorehkan masih begitu lekat dalam ingatan penduduk desa. Kesan pertama yang buruk tetap saja menimbulkan kenangan yang buruk, meskipun perang dunia ninja telah berakhir 10 tahun lalu. Bagi mereka andil Uchiha Sasuke dalam kemenangan perang tersebut tak akan mampu menghapus segala kenyataan negatif yang sudah tertoreh lekat dalam setiap ingatan mereka.

.

.

Celoteh tawa samar itu terdengar begitu mendominasi kedai ramen di desa Konoha. Siang yang terik terusik dengan suara keributan yang diciptakan sang pahlawan desa, Uzumaki Naruto. Bibir yang semula tertutup rapat tersebut kembali terbuka bersamaan dengan bibir mangkuk ramen kelimanya yang mampu ia tandaskan hari ini. Kuah ramen terakhir kembali mengaliri ruang dalam kerongkongannya. Sang Uzumaki berdecak puas sebelum pandangannya terarah kembali pada bocah laki-laki bekisar umur 14 tahun, mantan murid didiknya.

"Ramen memang selalu indah di musin panas hari ini," ungkapnya senang sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya. Terkekeh pelan Naruto menatap penuh minat anak laki-laki yang sebelumnya teracuhkan, "Kau beneran tak maun nambah, Ren," tanyanya kemudian mendapati hanya satu mangkuk yang dihabiskan mantan anak didiknya.

Menggeleng pelan ia melihat tingkah mantan gurunya itu, "Sensei, masih saja terlihat rakus." Ren menyernyit tak suka, "Pantas saja ibu tak mau menjadi istri, Sensei," ujarnya lagi.

Tertohok. Uzumaki Naruto menatap horor pemuda tanggung tersebut. Pasalnya ucapan Ren kembali mengusik ingatan Naruto pasca lamaran beberapa minggu lalu yang sukses membuatnya murung berhari-hari. Entah untuk keberapa kali kalimat bermakna penolakan dari bibir cinta pertamanya tersebut masih saja membuat hari-harinya mendung.

Terkekeh, berusaha mengobati kenyataan pahit yang terlontar dari pernyataan Ren, Uzumaki Naruto mengajak rambut raven pemuda tanggung tersebut. Meletakkan uang mie ramen yang telah mereka makan Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, membuat Ren mengikutinya.

"Kau tahu, Ren, ibumu memang keras kepala." Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya, "Berkali-kali aku mencoba merobohkan keyakinannya, tapi kekecewaan hasilnya. Ya, seharusnya aku sudah tahu akan berakhir bagaimana, namun tetap saja tak bisa melunturkan niat untuk mencobanya lagi dan lagi. Hehehehe..." cengirnya lagi.

Haruno Ren terdiam sejenak. Bocah laki-laki yang baru saja naik tingkat _Jounin_ tersebut hanya mengendikkan bahu cuek pada akhirnya. Peraduan langkah keduanya pun tak mampu membendung kensunyian di antara mereka.

.

.

"Uzumaki-_san._" Langkah mereka berhenti bersamaan dengan ninja _Anbu _yang muncul di depan Naruto. Turut menyernyit penasaran Ren mendapati raut yang ditampilkan mantan gurunya tersebut setelah mendapatkan bisikan dari sang _Anbu. _Bahkan ketika sorot mata merendahkan bertumpuan dengan bola mata hitamnya ia hanya mampu bergeming ketika sang _Anbu _tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ren, sepertinya aku harus segera pamit, dan selamat atas kenaikan pangkatmu menjadi _Jounin," _kata Naruto sebelum melocat pergi dari sisi Ren. Dan kembali lagi ia berteman sepi menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya. Berharap senyuman dari sang ibu mampu membut harinya kembali indah.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Pintu itu terbuka bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang memasuki rumah kediamannya. Sepi ketika tak mendapati celoteh sang ibu menyambut kedatangannya pasca ujian _Jounin _beberapa jam yang lalu. Langkahnya yang terkesan tergesa-gesa tersebut mengusik kesunyian yang semula ia tangkap.

Ren tersenyum tipis mendapati meja makan yang tak lagi kosong. Timbul penyesalan menerima ajakan mantan gurunya untuk menemaninya makan siang di kedai ramen kalau tahu ibunya telah menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya di rumah. Pasti ibunya telah mendengar keberhasilannya dalam ujian terakhir menjadi _Jounin. _Mengambil duduk ia meletakkan tudung saji yang semula ia pegang. Menyamankan diri untuk menikmati sajian yang dibuatkan sang ibu.

"Enak," ungkapnya kemudian.

.

.

.

Dua insan yang terpisahkan oleh keadaan akhirnya berjumpa kembali. Saling meluapkan kerinduan barang sejenak dalam sebuah tatapan singkat kala bola mata beda warna tersebut bersinggungan. Beberapa detik sebelum salah satu mengalihkan pandangan cepat-cepat.

Ruangan tempat mereka berada terasa sunyi. Hanya tatapan mata nyalang yang terlontar dari beberapa penghuni di sana yang terarah pada laki-laki yang terduduk dalam kursi pengadilannya. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Sang Uchiha terakhir tersebut bukan kembali ke desanya dengan sukarela, namun kukuhan dari rantai penghisap cakra tersebut cukup menguatkan keadaannya.

Senju Tsunade tak tahu harus mengambil keputusan apa ketika kenyataan ia telah menangkap _missing nin _tersebut. Memijat pelipisnya kembali ketika bola mata madunya menangkap raut tak mengenakan yang tersurat dalam setiap mimik tetua desa. Bahkan di sampingnya Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura tak mampu ambil suara ketika sebuah keputusan dengan paksa ia harus ambil.

Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki itu dalam keadaan seperti apapun tak akan menghapuskan hukuman yang akan ia terima.

Mati atau mati.

Dua pilihan yang bermakna sama menghantui masa depan lelaki klan Uchiha tersebut.

.

.

.

Clek.

Haruno Ren terkesiap dalam lamunannya ketika suara decitan pintu tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Ia beranjak dari sofa yang ditempatinya, sekedar menyambut seseorang yang telah lama ia tunggu.

"Ibu dari mana?" Sebuah pertanyaan bermakna menuntut tersebut begitu saja lolos dari bibirnya.

Untuk kesekian kali Ren mendapati roman tak mengenakkan yang tercipta dari wajah ibunya sebelum tertoreh senyum penutup ke arahnya.

"Hokage-_sama _tadi menaggil Ibu." Haruno Sakura memeluk sejenak putranya yang semakin beranjak dewasa, "Dan selamat atas kelulusanmu menjadi _Jounin, _Ren, Ibu sangat bangga," tuturnya lagi.

Tersenyum tipis Ren memeluk Sakura, "Terima kasih, Ibu."

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu semua terasa berbeda. Raut wajah tak suka yang dulu tersamarkan kini menguak untuk terlontar ke arahnya. Bisik-bisik yang semula selalu ia abaikan entah mengapa kini menimbulkan sebersit raut penasaran untuknya.

Bukan. Bukan nada cacian yang terlontar ke arahnya yang ia permasalahkan. Hanya saja kedua pendengaran Ren terasa sensitif ketika sebuah nama familiar tak sengaja tercuri dengar olehnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Ren tahu, nama itulah yang menjadi topik bisik-bisik rekan seangkatannya.

.

.

.

Petang itu Ren berdiri di sana. Menyandar pada tembok kokoh Rumah Sakit tempat ibunya berada. Menanti kemunculan sosok perempuan yang hampir 14 tahun begitu akrab dengan kehidupannya. Namun, ketika petang semakin menggelap sosok yang ia tunggu tak kunjuk menampakkan diri. Sekedar melepas rasa kekhawatirannya ia menengok lorong dimana ibunya sering muncul dengan senyum lebar setiap ia datang menjemput. Tak ada. Lorong itu terlihat kosong dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

"Ibu..."

"Ren." Tersentak kaget Ren menatap tak suka seseorang yang berani mengusiknya. Alis hitamnya menyernyit mendapati Uzumaki Naruto tengah memamerkan sebuah senyum kepadanya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar, Ren," pinta untuknya.

Mengangguk sekilas ia menapaki langkah mengikuti Naruto.

.

.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" Akhirnya Ren ambil suara, pasalnya mantan gurunya tersebut tak kunjung mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Tersenyum lagi Naruto menangkup pundak remaja tanggung tersebut, "Malam ini. Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menyerahkan sebuah dokumen ke Sunagakure?" Mendapati raut tak mengenakan yang ditampilkan lawan bicaranya ia kembali bersua, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarkan sendiri, namun nenek Tsunade malah memintaku mencari pengganti karena suatu urusan. Maukah kau membantuku, Ren?" Jemari Naruto menggenggam penuh harapan jemari bocah di depannya, " Kumohon, hanya kau yang kupercaya, Ren," pintanya memelas.

Dan sebuah anggukan lagi-lagi membuat senyum sang Uzumaki melebar.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu dengan sebuah pesan singkat kepada sang ibu yang dititipkan kepada Naruto, Ren pergi mengemban misinya. Sendiri, bayangan hitam tersebut meloncati atap-atap rumah penduduk menjangkau gerbang Konoha. Perjalanan Konoha-Suna akan memakan waktu tiga hari. Dan entah mengapa Ren ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini. Perasaannya terasa tidak mengenakan. Mungkin karena ia pergi tanpa pamit dengan sang ibu, sangkalnya.

.

.

.

Hari telah beranjak sore ketika Ren berhenti sejenak di perbatasan Konoha-Suna. Membuka bungkusan makanan yang sudah ia siapkan, ia kembali mengisi tenaganya yang tersortir karena paksaan perjalanan yang tak kenal berhenti. Menyenderkan tubuh letihnya ia menatap hamparan pasir yang sebentar lagi akan ia lalui. Mata hitam miliknya terpejam sejenak karena semilir angin musim panas yang terasa segar menerpa tubuh berpeluhnya. Rasanya nyaman.

Sreeg

Sreggg

Insting waspada milik Ren langsung bangkit ketika suara langkah beberapa orang ia rasakan keberadaannya. Mata hitamnya berubah merah. Sharingan kebanggaan Uchiha yang mengalir pada darahnya ia tampakkan. Menelusup dalam rimbunan semak mata awasnya meneliti gerak-gerik beberapa orang yang ia yakini bandit daerah perbatasan.

"Kau tak tahu berita yang marak terdengar, Kidou?" Laki-laki berbadan tambun tersebut berkata antusias pada dua orang kawannya.

"Kalau bukan tentang uang aku tak peduli, Kuro," ungkap sesorang di antara dua bertubuh kurus tersebut.

Laki-laki bertubuh tambun tersebut terkekeh pelan, "Tapi ini tentang orang dari klan terakhir pemilik mata Sharingan hebat itu, Kidou," tandasnya lagi.

Mata Sharingan milik Haruno Ren menegang ketika kemampuan mata miliknya menjadi topik yang tengah diperbincangkan para bandit tersebut.

"Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke yang kemungkinan akan dijatuhi hukuman mati oleh Kono..."

Belum sempat kalimat tersebut selesai terucap gumpulan asap tersebut muncul, hingga akhirnya menghilang tersapu angin menghilangkan sosok pemuda tanggung bermarga Haruno tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sial. Jadi mereka mengusirku sementara karena ini," geram Ren. Dipacunya langkah itu menembus gelapnya hutan yang telah ia terjang.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki yang eksis karena penghianatannya kepada Konoha dengan mengikuti Orochimaru dan bergabung dengan Akatsuki tersebut mendekam dalam selnya yang pengap dan gelap. Terpejam dalam tidurnya ia merasakan sebuah cakra familiar yang berlari ke tempatnya sekarang. Merasa tak ada gunanya, ia tak mau ambil pusing. Menyamankan posisi tidurnya, ia kembali menaungi kenangan indah di masa lalunya.

Haruno Sakura. Meskipun hampir 10 tahun tak bertemu, perempuan yang dulu begitu istimewa di hatinya tersebut tak banyak berubah. Di usia mereka yang lebih dari seperempat abad, perempuan Haruno tersebut masih saja mengusik hatinya yang berusaha ia tutup rapat-rapat. Baginya kenangan tersebut semakin ia ingat akan menjadi cambuk untuknya.

Cleekk

Sasuke tak ambil pusing ketika pintu sel tempatnya berada terbuka. Yang ia tahu hukumannya akan terlaksana besok. Mati. Sasuke muak dengan tindakan terakhirnya menyangkut desa ini. Seberapa usahanya untuk membantu Konoha di waktu perang, seperti tak ada gunanya. Di mata mereka kejahatannyalah yang harus segera diadili. Memusnahkannya. Kalau ia ingat pertemuang siang tadi, ia terasa semakin muak.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Panggilan tersebut mengalun mengganggu pendengarannya. Ia bergeming dalam posisi tidurnya, enggan mengindahkan sosok lain dalam sel pengap tersebut.

"Kita harus cepat keluar dari desa ini, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap orang tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke tertawa getir mendengarnya. Beranjak bangun ia memamerkan Sharingan yang melagenda tersebut. Mangekyou Sharingan. Untuk sesaat pemuda di depannya terkejut dalam diamnya.

"Ayah..."

.

.

.

Tepat pukul setengah empat pagi cakra yang begitu ia kenali samar terasa olehnya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya yang tak pernah merasa nyaman. Menghapus jejak air mata yang tak pernah mengering di sudut matanya ia melangkah keluar kamar. Sekedar untuk memastikan kalau cakra yang samar tersebut berasal dari putranya. Ren.

.

.

Duduk diam di meja makan ketika ia dapati keberadaan putranya. Ragu ia mendekat ke arah Ren. Sakura merasakan cakra milik putranya yang selalu tenang tersebut terasa menahan suatu amarah. Air mata tersebut lagi-lagi tak mampu ia bendung ketika mengetahui sebab karenanya. Ren telah tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ren..." Bibir pucat miliknya bergetar menahan isak tangis yang berusaha ia redam.

"Ibu... Ibuu tahu ini akan sulit..." Sakura tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya ketika tiga tomoe milik putranya berputar cepat. Dalam sekejab pandangannya mengabur, meskipun samar ia mendapati raut akan penyesalan tercurah dari putranya.

"Maafkan anakmu ini yang begitu egois, Ibu."

.

.

.

Catatan kecil: Fic pelepas stress sebelum ujian dilaksanakan. Mengambil cerita dari lanjutan fic yang pernah aku publish dulu. Semoga tak terlalu mengecewakan :D


	2. Epilog

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

.

**Epilog**

_**.**_

Rumah bercet coklat dengan daun cendela yang belum terpasang tersebut terlihat mencolok di pinggiran hutan yang penuh dengan pepohonan. Sekilas terlihat burung gereja dengan usil hinggap di kusen kayu cendela yang hanya tertutup secarik kain, bahkan dengan seenaknya menghadiahkan sebuah kotoran di kusen cendela dengan cat yang belum sepenuhnya mengering. Di luar sana matahari mengintip dari celah-celah dedaunan untuk memberitahu siapapun yang berada dalam rumah kayu tersebut untuk segera memulai harinya.

Di sudut belakang rumah, dua manusia tersebut terlihat memulai pagi dengan sebuah kekacauan kecil. Berhadapan dengan sebuah tungku dengan kayu bakar yang tak kunjung terbakar api. Malah nyaris api enggan membakar sang kayu. Mungkin terlalu lelah mendengar celoteh geram dari perempuan yang berusaha menciptakan dirinya dari dua buah batu dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Arrghh... Kenapa sulit sih!" Melemparkan kedua batu tersebut dari tangannya, lagi-lagi ungkapan frustasi tersebut terucap dari bibir Haruno Sakura, membuat sosok lain yang tengah memperhatikan segala polah tingkahnya terkekeh geli.

"Apaaa?" Merasa ditertawakan perempuan yang baru saja resmi menyandang marga Uchiha tersebut melotot geram pada sang suami. Tak mendapati respon yang berarti ia menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah terduduk malas di sisinya. "Sasuke-_kun, _bisakah kau menciptakan api dari jurus katon-mu?" Mendapati ekspresi bingung Sasuke yang mirip putra mereka yang tengah tertidur pulas Sakura tersenyum ke arah suaminya, "Setidaknya cepat lakukan, Sasuke-_kun,_" pintanya lagi.

Beranjak dari duduknya Sasuke menepuk debu yang menempel pada pakaiannya sebelum berbalik arah memasuki rumah.

"Malas. Lakukan sendiri," ujarnya seenaknya.

.

.

Uchiha Sakura melotot lagi, lengkap dengan raut kesal atas ucapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun, _menyebalkaaaannnn..." Reflek kayu bakar di depannya terlempar dengan indahnya dari tangan Sakura.

Dengan sigap Uchiha Sasuke menghindari lemparan sang istri. Tersenyum mengejek ketika berhasil menghindarinya.

"Sasuke-_kuuuunnnn_!"

.

"Aaaauuu..."

Suami istri tersebut reflek mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar lolongan kesakitan di sekitar mereka. Di sana putra mereka, Uchiha Ren tengah mengaduh kesakitan mendapatkan hantaman kayu bakar pada perutnya. Naas, di saat pandangannya mengabur karena kantuk.

"Huwaaa... Putrakuuu..." Seruan kekhawatiran Sakura tersebut membuat Sasuke mengorek telinganya terganggu.

.

.

.

Uchiha Ren menatap sebal kedua orang tuanya setelah kejadian kayu bakar menghantam perutnya. Rasa nyut-nyutan tersebut masih terasa hingga sekarang meskipun sang ibu sudah mengeluarkan cakra penyembuh tepat pada perutnya yang memerah. Tak pernah terbayangkan untuknya mendapatkan lemparan kayu bakar di mana matanya belum terbuka sepenuhnya dari sang ibu tersayang, apalagi banyak yang mengetahui seberapa hebatnya kekuatan tangan ibunya.

Lain dengan ibunya yang terus-terusan menyuarakan permintaan maafnya, ayahnya malah duduk bertopang dagu memperhatikan ia dan sang ibu yang sesekali mengomeli ayahnya yang tak berperasaan.

"Kalau, Sasuke-_kun _mau membantuku tadi akibatnya Ren-_kun _tak akan kesakitan seperti ini," kata ibunya entah untuk keberapa kali.

"Hn."

Bahkan Ren sudah bosan mendengar kata ambigu yang dikeluarkan ayahnya menanggapi celoteh sang ibu.

"Bla bla bla."

"Bla bla bla bla."

"Bla bla bla blaaa."

Ren mendesah pasrah tak mau mendengarkan ayah ibunya yang bertingkah kekanakan di pagi yang indah ini. Menarik kursi yang di dudukinya ia beranjak pergi.

"Tak bisakah Ayah membungkam Ibu yang tak berhenti mengoceh. Berisik," ungkap Ren pada akhirnya.

"Apaaa?" Sakura mengerjab tak percaya ucapan yang dilontarkan anaknya. Menoleh ia ke arah suaminya yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah seringai yang begitu ia hapal. Merinding, cepat-cepat Sakura mengikuti jejak sang anak pergi.

"Haaahhh... Padahal semalam mereka terlihat romantis, dan sekarang terlihat menyebalkan. Hn," bisik Ren sembari mengulas senyum tipis. Menyingkapkan selimut untuk memulai tidurnya kembali.

Tamat

.

Cuplikan singkat sebagai epilog fic ini. Bersetting ketida keluarga kecil Uchiha terbebas dari Konoha. Terima kasih buat yang review chapter sebelumnya :D


End file.
